callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
PPSh-41
The PPSh-41 is the main submachine gun of the Soviet Union. It has been featured in all World War II-based Call of Duty games with a Soviet campaign, as well as in Black Ops. Call of Duty and United Offensive Singleplayer The PPSh-41 is a submachine gun featured in the Soviet campaign. It has a very high magazine capacity, decent power, and only medium recoil. It takes just two bullets to kill one enemy in singleplayer, but its fairly high rate of fire when fired automatically makes it more effective against grouped targets, rather than individual ones. Ammunition is relatively scarce in the early levels of the Soviet campaign, when MP40s are more readily available. In United Offensive, it is much less effective, as it takes four shots to kill one enemy, twice as many as before, but otherwise identical and still a versatile weapon for close quarters and moderately long distances. Multiplayer The PPSh-41 is used by the Soviet team during multiplayer. Because the Soviets do not have a "support gun" capable of sustained medium-ranged fire, the PPSh's 71 round drum is used to give them an advantage in close range combat. In the first game, where there is no damage dropoff, the gun can be used competently at medium close ranges, killing in two to four shots. In UO, however, where the spread has been increased and damage falloff is present, it takes three to seven hits to kill. The recoil is the greatest of the submachine guns, consisting of a slight upward pull and random horizontal shaking. Image:ppsh_1.png|Main view Image:ppshiron_1.png|Ironsights Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty: Finest Hour the PPSh-41 is an effective weapon with a high recoil and low damage. It is difficult to see while using this weapon because of the muzzle flash, but its huge magazine capacity and high rate of fire make up for this deficiency. Control your fire, because ammo will be quickly eaten up if fired automatically. It can first be used in the level "The Flag Must Fall." File:025 PPSH41.jpg |From top to bottom, left to right: Side view, Iron Sight view, and first-person view of the PPSh-41. Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer In singleplayer, the PPSh-41 is a common Soviet weapon. It can still do massive damage at close range, but its higher recoil makes it less effective at maximum range than the first game. Ammunition is more readily available from the start than its predecessor, as most soldiers use this weapon; However, the player can no longer swap between automatic and semi-automatic firing modes from this game onwards (the same goes to all other machineguns and automatic rifles), this can be largely negated if you lightly tap the fire button to fire in a "pseudo-semi-automatic" mode. Multiplayer In multiplayer, this weapon is usually only effective from close to moderately long ranges. It retains the high recoil from singleplayer, but is now capable of killing three-five hits at any range. The recoil pattern is more predictable in this installment, a slight upward push rather than random shaking, making it easier to control. It has a very high magazine capacity, and provided that every bullet hits, and no bullet is wasted, one user can kill fourteen enemies at range, or twenty-three in close quarters with one magazine. Image:ppsh_2.png|The PPSh-41 Image:ppshiron_2.png|Iron Sight Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The PPSh-41 appears in the Soviet Campaign of ''Call of Duty: World at War''. In the earlier levels, very few can be found, although the player can pick up ammo from fallen comrades. Later on in the campaign it becomes much more common, as Soviet soldiers start using the PPSh-41 instead of the Mosin Nagant, ammo is much easier to find. This makes the PPSh-41 a very useful weapon during the later stages of the campaign. Because the PPSh-41 has such low recoil, it has good accuracy when hip firing, in close quarters this can be the difference between life and death as ADS takes precious time that could be used to fire up to 7 bullets at an enemy. This is Reznov's weapon of choice in Call of Duty: World at War. In the Wii version, the PPSh-41 has a faster firing rate. The PPSh-41 can only be found with a round drum. Multiplayer The PPSh-41 is unlocked at Level 53 on the Multiplayer mode. This weapon has the highest rate of fire out of all the weapons in ''Call of Duty: World at War'' by a considerable margin (only the MG42 or FG42 come close; they fire about as fast as it with Double Tap). However, the PPSh-41 has extremely low damage, being the only gun that can take 3 direct hits to kill in Hardcore (all other guns are either 1 or 2). It is also the only gun incapable of getting a one shot kill in close range in Hardcore, unless Stopping Power is used or it is a headshot, although the fire rate makes this a very minimal worry. The PPSh-41 features a muzzle brake system which makes prolonged firing less accurate because of expelled gas obscuring one's vision. The gas expelling from the barrel of the gun is why a suppressor is impossible to utilize. The PPSh-41 has equal viewkick values in all four directions, meaning that its recoil will usually be extremely low. The Aperture Sight raises the reticule away from the gun, which helps to prevent gas from obscuring the user's vision. The Bandolier perk is highly used because the rate of fire will exhaust ammunition quickly, even with the Round Drum attachment, and because the PPSh only starts with two magazines, unlike other SMGs which start with three. When using the Round Drum, it is often useful to avoid completely using an entire magazine, as this greatly increases the reload time. This can, however, be remedied by Reload Canceling right after the magazine is fully inserted. A common tactic with this gun is to combine the Round Drum with Bandolier, Stopping Power/Double Tap and Steady Aim and then firing from the hip, as it will then be even more devastating at close range. However, Double Tap is not often useful as the rate of fire on the PPSh-41 is already extremely high. Stopping Power is slightly more useful, but generally only causes a gun to kill in one less bullet. Due to the high rate of fire, one can fire off the extra shot without much hindrance time wise or accidentally fire it at a target after the target has been killed. Other secondary perks like Sleight Of Hand or Juggernaut may be more useful in core modes because it will take significantly more bullets for the player to kill an enemy than for them to kill him, even when using Stopping Power, unless they also have the PPSh-41. File:Ppsh.jpg|The PPSh-41 in World at War. File:WawPPShiron.png|The PPSh-41 Iron Sight in World at War. Nazi Zombies The PPSh-41 is first available in Verrückt and appears in all later maps. It is the only SMG which cannot be bought off the wall and is also the only SMG that appears with its drum magazine in Nazi Zombies. It is quite effective against Zombies and Hellhounds alike, even at higher levels. The only problem is the high ammo consumption; the PPSh can run dry after only a single round if not used wisely. Because of it's very high ROF and mediocre damage per round, it is the perfect weapon for scoring lots of points. It is not advised to use this weapon with Double Tap, as the gun already has the highest rate of fire in the game. This will burn up the ammo quickly, so the player may find himself with no ammo for it in the middle of a round. If upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine in Der Riese the gun is entitled "The Reaper" and has a magazine size of 115 which seems to rival that of a machine gun. This may be a reference to Element 115. It has a vast increase in damage, doing more damage than the MG42 and M1919 Browning even if both are upgraded. But it still burns through ammo very quickly, unless the player has a back-up weapon they can use. It also features a decrease of recoil. File:PaP_PPSh.jpg|The Reaper Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The PPSh-41 appears in ''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS'') as one of the five SMG's available in game. The DS version has a much lower rate of fire and higher damage compared to the PPSh-41 on the console versions. It has high recoil, slightly more than the Thompson. The high capacity of the magazine allow this weapon to be used in a LMG fashion style of play, just without the inconvenient of being slowed down. Singleplayer In singleplayer, the PPSh-41 is a starting weapon in all missions in the Soviet Campaign, with the exception of vehicle levels. It has a large ammunition capacity (71 rounds, like the console versions), low rate of fire, and high damage per bullet. Overall it is an excellent weapon with only one flaw, high recoil, which would be fixed by burst firing or using it like a semi-auto gun, since it is capable of killing an enemy in 2-3 shots at any range. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the PPSh-41 is one of the most common weapons on multiplayer for the Allied faction. Just like in single player, the PPSh-41 has a high damage per bullet, a manageable rate of fire, and a large 71 round drum magazine. But the recoil is just as high as in single player, so it is recommended to burst fire or use it like it was semi-automatic at medium to long ranges. However, since the recoil only pushes the gun upwards, the recoil can be countered by aiming downwards when going full auto. File:PPSh_DS.png|The PPSh in the DS game File:PPSh_DS_irons.png|Iron sights Call of Duty: Black Ops The PPSh appears in the mission "Project Nova," being used by Viktor Reznov, Dimitri Petrenko and other Soviet soldiers. The gun still uses animations recycled from Call of Duty: World at War, but its graphics are slightly improved. "Project Nova" is the only time in the game the PPSh-41 is seen, in all of Black Ops. The PPSh has a 35-round box magazine, similar to the version first unlocked in World at War multiplayer. Due to the fact most of the Russian soldiers use the PPSh, ammo is incredibly common and easy to find. PPSH 41.jpg|PPSh-41 Iron Sight - PPSh-41.jpg|PPSh-41's iron sight Reloading PPSh-41.jpg|Reloading PPSh-41 ppsh-41 3rd person.jpg|PPSh-41 on a NPCs back Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The PPSh-41 appears in the DS version of Black Ops as one of the SMG's featured in game. It has a 71 round magazine with 284 spare rounds like in World at War (DS). The PPSh-41 has a high rate of fire, arguably good iron sights, and low recoil. However, the muzzle flash obstructs the sights even though it can be seen through, and it has low damage. Note: while the silencer removes muzzle flash, part of the foresight is removed as well, to prevent obstruction. Zombies In the Nazi Zombies game mode, the PPSh-41 can be obtained from the Mystery Box (950 points per use) or off the wall in the third room of any map for 5000 points. It has low recoil, a high rate of fire, low damage, and a high capacity, which can make it a blessing in CQB, especially since most of the maps are CQB based. Despite these stats, its high rate of fire can burn through your ammo incredibly quickly, which can leave you defenseless in later rounds. The only remedy to this is to buy ammo off the wall, which makes this weapon another good choice to use, as none of the other SMGs have the ability to do this. Attachments *Silencer File:PPSh-41_BODS.png File:PPSh-41_Inven_BODS.png|Inventory icon Video Video:PPsh-41 Montage PPSh-41 gameplay in World at War Trivia Call of Duty & United Offensive *Although in Call of Duty: United Offensive it is only seen with a drum magazine, when the main menu is loaded with the Soviet Theme, a PPSh-41 with a standard banana magazine is shown. Modern Warfare Series *In the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level "One Shot, One Kill", a large statue is seen carrying a PPSh-41. The same statue can be seen in the multiplayer map Bloc where it is Gold and when playing Domination, the "B" flag is coming out of the PPSh held by the statue. *The same statue can also be seen in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer level Wasteland. World at War *The player holds the PPSh-41 by the section behind the magazine, but in the earlier installments, it's held by the magazine. *''Every'' PPSh-41 in singleplayer and Nazi Zombies has a drum magazine. *It is likely that the PPSh is Nikolai Belinski's favorite weapon, as he uses it in the trailers for the last two Nazi Zombie maps. This is probably because the PPSh-41 is a Russian weapon. *In singleplayer and Nazi Zombies, the PPSh-41 has a faster reload time than it does in multiplayer. This was presumably done for balance reasons. *The PPSh-41 in has the fastest fire rate of any portable gun in the Call of Duty series, besides the Death Machine in the Black Ops level Vorkuta, even surpassing the G18 from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *If the PPSh-41 has Double Tap, aiming down the sight while firing causes the fire sound rate to increase to such an extent that the sound glitches and sounds almost like a minigun, possibly due to less of the gun being shown and more memory being available. Hipfiring will not cause the sound to glitch. *In singleplayer and Nazi Zombies, it has always got a 71-round drum magazine (except Pack-A-Punched) while in multiplayer it has either a 35-round box magazine or a 70-round drum magazine. *If Pack-a-Punched, the PPSh-41, the number of rounds in a magazine is changed from 71 to 115, referencing Element 115. *In the DS campaign, the character holds the gun with fingerless gloves. However, in multiplayer the user wears German gloves. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Using the PPSh, it is possible to gib enemies in the mission Project Nova. *This is the first game where the PPSh-41 does not have a drum magazine in singleplayer. *The PPSh-41's picture in the emblem editor is actually a picture of the PPS-42. *The firing sound of the PPSh is exactly the same as the one used for the PM63. *This gun is not in Multiplayer for unknown reasons since the PPSh-41 was also used in the Vietnam War. *The PPSh-41 will probably make an appereance in the new zombie map Ascension. *In Project Nova, the PPSh does not expel gas out of the muzzle brake, unlike World at War. Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons